¡Mi pequeño problema!
by the sun is silent
Summary: Sakata Gintoki es ahora un adulto legal, decidido a demostrar que no necesita estudios para una vida perfecta abandona la escuela en su tercer año, pero no contaba con que llegaría alguien a pedirle un trabajo que traería a su vida... Un pequeño problema.
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo es que se llega a una situación así?

¿Cómo es que todo cambia en tan solo un segundo?

Y...

¿Por qué sentía que estaba viviendo el cliché de una aburrida película?

No lo sabía, pero en tan solo dos horas su "vida tranquila y perfecta" se convirtió en objetos tirados por todo su departamento y un par de ojitos que derramaban lágrimas suplicantes. Oh si, Sakata Gintoki estaba metido en un lío, el cual, haría pagar a su causante cuando se atreva a volver a poner un pie en su casa.

. . .

6 Horas Antes:

-Eres un vago inútil sin remedio-. Fueron las palabras de una mujer mayor que estaba sentada en una silla frente a un gran escritorio lleno de papeles.

Pero, lo que más resaltaba en ese escritorio era una hoja que ella recién había dejado sobre este luego de leerla, además de que también resaltaba una placa que tenía escrita la palabra "Directora". Porque eso es lo que esa mujer era, la directora de una de las mejores preparatorias de Edo, la Preparatoria Gintama.

-No vine por tu opinión vieja, solo vine a dejar la hoja esa-. Respondió un joven que estaba sentado en la silla de frente con sus pies sobre el mismo escritorio.

La mujer suspiro por las palabras del joven, se quedó mirándolo un par de segundos preguntándose en sus adentros como es que ese chico había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Aunque su expresión facial no lo demostrará se sintió decepcionada, por él, por ella, por su propia escuela; siempre le era duro ver como uno de sus alumnos abandonaba su escuela.

-Gintoki, voy a preguntártelo una vez más... ¿De verdad estas seguro de salirte de la escuela cuando solo te falta un año para graduarte?-. Le cuestionó.-Si ya eres un inútil, al menos conviértete en un inútil con estudios.

-Hablo enserio vieja bruja, este lugar no es para mí, deja de insistir-. Respondió el.-Soy un adulto legal y no puedes hacer nada, aunque tampoco es que cambie mucho mi vida cuando ya vivía sólo y esas cosas, sólo estoy saliéndome de la escuela

-Si ya sé que eres legal, el que te dio ese derecho es el ser más estúpido del planeta-. Respondió la mujer de mala gana.-Pero está bien haz lo que quieras, espero que no tardes mucho en darte cuenta de tu error.

-Sí, si como digas-. Murmuró él.

Sin decirle una palabra más a la mujer que tenía en frente tomo su desgastada mochila y salió de la oficina de la Directora, sería la última vez que estaría ahí o en cualquier otro punto de la instalación escolar. Se sintió feliz, realizado y libre, él sabía que la escuela o los estudios no era algo muy suyo por eso estaba feliz, ya jamás volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar.

Gintoki salió tarareando una alegre melodía, aspiraba profundamente cada cinco minutos diciéndose a si mismo que ese era el aroma de la libertad. Se dio cuenta de que era bastante temprano por lo que se dio su tiempo para pasear por las calles antes de llegar a su casa y prepares algo de comer.

Su primer día de libertad iba bastante bien.

. . .

3 Horas y Media Antes:

Había pasado casi todo el día dando vueltas por la ciudad, de alguna manera se sentía cansado por ello Gintoki subía lentamente las escaleras del viejo edificio en el que vivía. Él vivía en el último departamento del último piso por lo que cada vez que llegaba a su hogar maldecía cada escalón y hacía planes para instalar un elevador de uso exclusivo para él, pero primero tenía que pagar el alquiler.

Cuando Gintoki subió lo suficiente, su teléfono recibió la señal de internet de su vecino de abajo, la cual a veces tomaba prestada, en ese segundo su teléfono comenzó a recibir cientos de mensajes por lo que se vio obligado a detenerse en el pasillo para poder ver quien le había estado molestando.

La mayoría eran de sus conocidos que le preguntaban dónde estaba así que decidió ignorarlos. Pero los restantes llamaron su atención, eran del número de un viejo y detestable conocido suyo o más bien conocido de la dueña del departamento que el rentaba. Eso le pareció extraño, las veces que había hablado con ese hombre eran contadas, la mayoría eran cuando ese hombre necesitaba que alguien le hiciera un favor y los hacia pues por la simple razón de que el hombre pagaba. Aun así, comenzó a preguntarse muchas cosas.

-¿De dónde diablos saco mi número este loco?-. Se preguntó Gintoki.

En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada. Gintoki se empezó a reír pensando que el "loco" había sido una forma de invocar ese hombre.

-¿Quién es y qué quiere?-. Cuestionó Gintoki respondiendo a la llamada.

-Ya era hora de que contestaras muchacho, te he mandado mensajes todo el día-. Hablo el hombre.

-Aja y... ¿qué quiere?-. Cuestionó despreciativo.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí-. Pronunció el hombre pero Gintoki no le respondió, dejo pasar unos minutos pero el joven no decía nada.-Voy a pagarte...

-¿De qué se trata?-. Respondió interesado.

-Necesito que cuides de alguien-. Explicó.-Serán solo dos horas y yo le recogeré después.

-No soy niñera-. Respondió.

-¡Escúchame no te llamaría si tuviera otra opción!-. Gritó desesperado.-Pero la situación es urgente...

-Ya que-. Suspiró Gintoki.- ¿A quién tengo que cuidar o qué?-. Cuestionó.

-Ya estoy llegando a tu casa...-. Respondió el hombre.

-¿Que? ¿De qué habla?-. Cuestionaba Gintoki exaltado.

Pero la llamada se había dado por terminada, el chico se sintió molesto mientras maldecía al hombre. No paso mucho cuando de la nada escucho como abajo un auto frenaba abruptamente e incluso escucho un golpe que lo hizo pensar que había chocado. Gintoki supo inmediatamente que el hombre había llegado.

Antes de que el chico tuviera otro pensamiento, la puerta de su departamento comenzó a ser golpeada con la desesperación de una colegia que es perseguida en una película de terror. Gintoki rodó los ojos levantándose lentamente del sofá con la única intención de tardarse más y desesperar al hombre que, obviamente le llamaba.

-Ya voy, ya voy-. Se anunció antes de abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrió frente a él estaba un hombre varios años mayor que el con un elegante traje y un peluquín desacomodado. No lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reírse de la imagen del hombre en sus adentros.

-Sakata Gintoki-. Pronunció el hombre respirando profundamente como si tratara de recuperar el aliento.

-Umibozu...-. Respondió él.- ¿Y bien? ¿A quién tengo que cuidar? ¿A usted?-. Cuestionó con una sonrisa de lado.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo con tus bromas-. Respondió el hombre tajante.

Gintoki lo ignoro, en su lugar dirigió su vista al portafolios que el hombre tenía, posiblemente en ese lugar tendrían su paga. Pero algo llamo su atención, había un par de manitas rodeando la pierna del hombre... Tal vez no se había dado cuenta o tal vez solo él podía verlas porque se trataba de un fantasma. Entonces, una pequeña cabeza se asomó desde detrás de la pierna del hombre, su cabello. Era rojizo además pudo ver que tenía un enormes y brillantes ojos azules.

Si, lo más seguro es que sea un fantasma.

-¡Gintoki te estoy hablando!-. Gritó el hombre haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-¡¿Que?!-. Gritó exaltado.

-Te decía que cuidaras de mi hijita-. Dijo el hombre.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que ese hombre llevo sus manos a la cabeza del fantasma, le dio un par de palmaditas a lo que el fantasma se escondió de nuevo detrás de la pierna del hombre. Pero no paso mucho hasta que el fantasma mismo salió de su escondite quedando frente a Gintoki.

El fantasma parecía una pequeña y adorable niña de cuatro años.

-Esta es mi hija, Kagura-. Hablo el hombre posando de nuevo su mano sobre la niña.

Oh, no era un fantasma...

-¡Un segundo viejo!-. Gritó Gintoki.-Yo no cuido niños tan pequeños

-Pues lo harás por que ya se me hizo tarde-. Ordenó tajante.

Gintoki intento replicar, pero el hombre le ignoró arrodillándose ante la pequeña.

-Papi tiene que ir a atender un asunto, pero vas a esta bien aquí mi pequeña-. Pronunció sonriéndole.

La pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza. El hombre chillo abrazándola antes de ponerse de pie, Gintoki se sintió asqueado al ver como alguien tan aterrador se veía ridículamente meloso con una niña.

-Es mi princesa, le falta un cabello y veras las consecuencias-. Amenazó el hombre tomando del cuello de la camisa a Gintoki quien no le quedo más que asentir.

El hombre tomo sus cosas, se despidió de nuevo de su hija y salió corriendo del departamento. "Genial, no me pagó" se quejó mentalmente Gintoki mientas miraba con resignación a la pequeña niña que estaba mirándolo.

Tal vez era tonta o tal vez era de esas niñas mimadas que lloran cuando no tienen algo, sea lo que sea, Gintoki ya se sentía fastidiado de ella y de que estuviera mirándolo.

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?-. Se preguntó Gintoki, la pequeña ladeo la cabeza.- ¿Tan siquiera hablará?-. Se preguntó antes de mostrar una falsa sonrisa para dirigirse a la pequeña.-Hay... ¿cómo te llamas?

La niña parpadeo. "Genial, no habla" pensó Gintoki.

-¿Cómo te damas tú?-. Cuestionó ella, el supuso que quiso decir "llamas".

Pero ¿porque estaba preguntado cuando había sido el quien pregunto primero?

-Dime tú primero-. Respondió el.

-Papi ya me pedsento-. Respondió ella con obviedad.

-¿Y qué? ¿No puedes presentarte de nuevo?-. Cuestionó Gintoki, "es más astuta de lo que parece" pensó.

-No...-. Respondió ella.

"Maldita mocosa" la maldijo Gintoki.

-Bien...-. Suspiró resignado.-Me llamo Gintoki.

-Kintoki-. Repitió ella.

-No, Gintoki-. Corrigió.

-Gindoki-. Dijo ella.

-¡No tonta! Es Gintoki-. Gritó harto.

-Gintoki...-. Dijo ella para después sonreír.-Gintoki, Gintoki, ¡Gin-chan!-. Exclamó alegré.-Kagura se llama Kagura-. Le dijo señalándose a sí misma.

-Sí, sí mucho gusto Kagura-. Respondió el.-No me llames "Gin-chan"

La pequeña no le respondió, estaba cantando una alegré melodía que tenía por letra el nombre de él, le pareció realmente desesperante escucharla.

-Oye Kagura-. La llamó, la pequeña callo su cantar dirigiendo su vista a él.-Juega por la casa o ve televisión, tu papi no tardará.

-Papi fue con onii-chan-. Respondió la pequeña, él no entendió exactamente qué quiso decir.

-Pues el volverá pronto así que vete por ahí-. Le dijo llevándola consigo hasta la sala.

En una hora y medio el pequeño departamento se había convertido en un verdadero desastre. De algún modo, esa pequeña pelirroja había conseguido tirar el sofá, los cubiertos y las sábanas además de comerse los postres que el tan celosamente protegía Gintoki. Jamás en su vida en su vida había experimentado al dolor de cabeza ni mucho menos se había detenido a contar los segundos en el reloj. Se juró a sí mismo no volver a cuidar un sólo niño en su vida, ni siquiera a sus propios hijos.

-Gin-chan, Gin-chan ¿dónde está papi?-. Preguntó Kagura tirando del pantalón de Gintoki

La niña hacia la misma pregunta aproximadamente cada media hora y para desgracia de él, siempre tenía la misma respuesta.

-El aún no...-. Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de su teléfono.

De nuevo era una llamada, el mismo número que hace apenas un rato le había dejado ese horrible dolor de cabeza con pies.

-Gintoki-. Habló la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Hay viejo ha pasado mucho!-. Exclamó Gintoki, "demasiado" pensó para sí mismo fijando su vista en Kagura.- ¿Ya vienes por tu pequeña princesa?

-Pues, veras mi asunto se complicó un poco más-. Respondió.

-¿Una hora más?-. Cuestionó temeroso.

-Gintoki... Debes saber que he hablado con Otose-san antes de llamarte-. Gintoki se sintió incomodo por aquellas palabras.-El asunto que tengo es algo bastante complicado... De hecho, te pediré que cuides de Kagura por algo un poco más extenso que una hora, por supuesto que te pagaré mucho más...

-¿Que tanto?-. Exigió saber.

-Última llamada para el vuelo 184- Se pudo escuchar al fondo.

-Habla con Otose-san a ella le he dejado todo para que cuides de Kagura estas dos semanas...-. Le respondió el hombre apurado.

Antes de que Gintoki le diera una respuesta llena de palabras altisonantes. La pequeña Kagura le arrebato el teléfono.

-¡Papi!-. Gritó Kagura.

-¡Mocosa dame eso!-. Le grito Gintoki, estaba a punto de arrebatárselo de las manos cuando se dio cuenta de que la pequeña estaba muy atenta escuchando la voz de su padre.

"¿Le estará diciendo que no vendrá por ella?" se preguntó el.

Cuando su padre dio por terminada la llamada Kagura dejo caer el teléfono al suelo. Sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras decía la misma palabra con la voz cada vez más entrecortada.

-Papi...-. Dijo por última vez explotando en llanto.-¡Onii-chan!

Bien, ahora ese tipo de desastre era el que más detestaba. La pequeña lloraba de una forma tan desgarradora que muy posiblemente pondría a llorar a cualquiera que la escuchara.

-Oye... Silencio-. Dijo Gintoki en un inútil intento de que la niña se detuviera.

"¿Cómo llegue a esto?" se preguntaba, si ella seguía así tal vez él también lloraría.

-Kagura no quiere estar sola-. Sollozo la pequeña.

-Hey no vas a estar sola...-. Le dijo Gintoki.

Como si fuera arte de magia los llantos cesaron con la pequeña mirándolo suplicante.

-Mami ya no está...-. Dijo ella.

-Bueno, eh... Tu familia no está aquí pero te vas a quedar aquí-. Le dijo, "lo que tengo que hacer para que se calle, bien ya tengo un plan iré y se la dejare a la vieja bruja" pensó.-Así que ya se cierra la boca.

-¿Me voy a quedar con Gin-chan?-. Preguntó ella.

"¿Cómo llegue a esto?" se preguntó el buscando su respuesta en el techo.

-Sí, te vas a quedar con Gin-chan-. Suspiró.

Maldita suerte que tenía, de su primer día de libertad paso a encerrarse en la jaula de niñeras... Al menos le pagarían.


	2. Chapter 2

Las lágrimas de la pequeña habían desaparecido por completo en el momento en el que Gintoki pronunció aquellas palabras.

"Si, te vas a quedar con Gin-chan" cada vez que se lo repetía mentalmente le daban ganas de estrellarse contra un árbol.

Pero tal vez en ese momento no era la mejor idea. No cuando justo en el momento en que ella dejo de llorar la tomo del brazo para subirla a su motoneta y llevarla con la "vieja loca" que tenía mucho que ver en su actual desgracia. Conducía realmente rápido, debido a la hora sabía que la mujer muy probablemente estaría llegando recién a su residencia; por otro la pequeña niña que parecía disfrutar el "paseo" volvía a cantar esa ridícula canción que solo llevaba el nombre de él.

-Vamos-. Dijo Gintoki una vez que llegaron a su destinó.

Estaciono su motoneta bastante cerca de la entrada de aquella residencia de dos pisos en la que la mujer vivía. Suspiro sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda, era normal, cada vez que se presentaba en esa casa era recibido por las mismas palabras "págame el alquiler" o "volviste a reprobar" aunque tal vez la segunda ya no la escucharía otra vez.

Kagura tiro del pantalón de Gintoki sacándolo de sus pensamientos, lo miraba cofundada como si no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo más inteligente que pudo hacer Gintoki fue darle una leve palmadita en la cabeza como consuelo, aunque tal vez se pasó de fuerza cuando escuchó como la pequeña se quejó. Gintoki suspiró tomando a la niña entre sus brazos, esta lo abrazó haciendo que él se sintiera incómodo pero aun así tomo su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la residencia de esa mujer; observó el timbre más tiempo del que debería y lo siguiente que hizo fue golpear la puerta lo más fuerte posible sacando todo ese enojo que tenía contra el padre de la niña.

-¡Oye abuela sé que estás ahí! ¡Tienes mucho que explicarme!-. Gritaba Gintoki. Kagura solo lo miraba sin entender.- ¡Sal de tu ataúd vieja!

Siguió golpeando bastante tiempo y nada, entonces se vio forzado a detenerse pensando que muy posiblemente la mujer aún no haya llegado.

-Gin-chan...-. Susurro la pequeña.

-Silencio un segundo ahora te atiendo-. Dijo el para silenciarla.

En ese momento la puerta frente a la que él estaba parado se abrió. La misma mujer que había visto esa mañana se dejó ver, la única diferencia es que ahora usaba sandalias y llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano izquierda. Se miraron varios segundos, a Gintoki se le fueron las palabras debido a la impresión, entonces la mujer lo miro altiva y por último cerró la puerta con gran fuerza justo frente a su cara.

-¡Hey vieja ven aquí!-. Gritó Gintoki.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió pero esta vez la mujer no se dejó ver, en su lugar una pequeña maleta roja salió volando hasta casi estrellarse contra la cara de él.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Cuestionó Gintoki en medio de su rabieta.

-¡Las cosas de Kagura-chan!-. Escuchó que gritó la mujer.- ¡También tu paga! ¡Ahora lárgate!

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! Tienes mucho que explicarme vieja bruja-. Le gritó Gintoki.- ¡Yo no cuido niñas!

-¡Pues lo harás o te sacare del departamento vago idiota! ¡Solo es un maldito mes!-. Gritó la mujer.

-¿Un mes? ¡Ese calvo idiota dijo dos semanas!-. Gritó el, pero ya no obtuvo respuesta.- ¡Abuela!-. Siguió insistiendo, pero nada.

"Genial" maldijo internamente, miro a Kagura quien lo veía con ojitos suplicantes, posiblemente sintiéndose incomoda con la situación. Él se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo al pensar en lo fácil que había sido engañado dejándole a su cargo una niña que ni siquiera era suya y lo peor es que ahora perdía demasiado si se le ocurría dejársela a la mujer o a cualquier otra persona.

"Me estas trayendo demasiados problemas niña" pensó el mientras dejaba a Kagura en el suelo para poder tomar la maleta que le había arrojado.

-Vámonos-. Le dijo el a Kagura.

La pequeña asintió corriendo hasta el tomándole la mano. "Que niña más confianzuda" se quejó él.

Sintiéndose totalmente derrotado, Gintoki tomó el camino de regreso a su departamento con Kagura. Apenas llegaron el dejo caer la maleta de la niña en el suelo mientras él se echaba en su viejo sofá, estaba cansando y sentía que jamás había experimentado un dolor de cabeza tan horrible como el que sentía. Entonces noto que algo estaba mal, no escuchaba los pasos de la pequeña, ni mucho menos la ridícula canción que ella cantaba es más, había estado completamente silenciosa desde que estaban en la residencia de la mujer mayor.

"¿La olvide haya?" Pensó preocupado levantados del sofá buscándola con la mirada en cada rincón de su hogar. Hasta que la encontró, la niña estaba de pie frente a él mirándolo desde abajo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojitos, él pensó que ella tal vez extraña a su padre.

-Hey... ¿Qué tienes?-. Le preguntó con su tono de voz despreocupado, se sintió extraño pensó que estaba hablándole muy rudo pero no sabía cómo hablar con ella.

-Kagura...-. Susurró ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Extrañas a tu papi?-. Le preguntó.

Kagura bajó la mirada negando con su pequeña cabeza. Gintoki se confundió por su respuesta.

-¿Entonces?-. Exigió saber, de nuevo pensó que estaba hablándole de una forma ruda.

-Kagura... Kagura quiere ir al baño-. Respondió ella bajando el tono de su voz cada vez más.

"¿Solo eso? ¿Por eso está a punto de llorar?" pensó fastidiado.

-Pues ve, es la puerta que esta al fondo-. Respondió el señalándole el lugar.

Pero la pequeña no se movió de su sitio, seguía frente a él con la mirada baja. Él se quedó mirándola unos segundos dándose cuenta de que estaba dando unos pequeños saltos, se veía que la necesidad de ir era mucha ¿entonces por qué no iba?

-Oye, si tienes que ir hazlo, ya te dije dónde está-. Le dijo el.- ¿Qué acaso no puedes tu sola?

Kagura hizo un mojan como respuesta. El maldijo a todo ser viviente en el universo por haber acertado en el "problema". Ahora, ¿qué hacer? ¿Cómo ayudarla? ¿Porque la desgracia estaba persiguiéndolo? Se quedó mirando a Kagura, ella se movía cada vez más en su lugar cosa que lo hizo pensar que ella en algún momento terminaría por hacer sus necesidades ahí donde estaba parada.

-Le cobraré aún más a ese calvo de mierda-. Se dijo a sí mismo para después inclinarse a la altura de Kagura.-Te llevaré-. Le dijo.

La pequeña le sonrió levemente dándole la mano. Caminaron hasta el baño mientras Gintoki se preguntaba una y otra vez como diablos tendría que ayudarle a la niña. Entonces cuando llegaron a su destino la pequeña le soltó la mano y se adentró al interior dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-Gin-chan no te vayas-. Escuchó que le dijo la niña.

"¿Ella no quería ir sola? Mocosa de mierda" pensó Gintoki desesperado.

Luego de ese momento que Gintoki consideró "absurdo y desesperante" lo siguiente que el hizo fue dirigirse a la maleta de la niña donde la mujer le había dicho que estaba su paga. Cuando la abrió se encontró con unas cuantas prendes de ella, un conejo de peluche y lo que él deseaba, el dinero. Se sorprendió al principio por la enorme cantidad que estaba perfectamente acomodada, incluso sintió como la saliva se deslizaba por su boca mientras contaba cada billete y es que si era una cantidad bastante grande pero luego pensó que por la apariencia del padre de la pequeña muy posiblemente el estuviera cuidando a la hija de un mafioso forrado de dinero.

"Que importa eso cuando me están pagando" pensaba recuperando la alegría que ya daba por perdida.

Entonces el volvió a concentrarse en Kagura, casi se deja caer de espaldas cuando vio que la niña estaba recién bañada con una toalla encima mientras escogía de entre sus prendas regadas por el suelo algo que ponerse. "¿Lo hizo sola?" se preguntaba Gintoki mientras veía las torpes acciones de la pequeña, de cómo tomaba las prendas y corría rápidamente de regreso al baño.

-Al menos no tuve que ayudarle-. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Kagura salió usando una pijama de ositos rosados, apenas visualizo a Gintoki corrió hasta el sentándose a su lado mirándolo fijamente como si buscara imitar sus acciones. Él se sintió abrumado por la mirada de la niña pero solo pudo atinar a mirarla desganado.

-Te bañaste tú sola-. Fue lo único que pudo comentar.

-Mami le enseñó a Kagura como hacedlo-. Respondió la pequeña, Gintoki por primera vez se sintió agradecido de ser tan holgazán como para dejar todo lo necesario cerca cuando se baña.

-También te vestiste-. Comentó él.

-Kagura lo hace cuando onii-chan no está-. Dijo ella.

"Suena como si ella siempre estuviera sola..." pensó Gintoki.

-Bueno gracias por no hacerme ayudarte-. Dijo irónico, Kagura no le entendió.

Gintoki tuvo la idea de que si la niña ya estaba usando su pijama, su hora de dormir estaba cerca. Lo que significaba que se acercaba lo más difícil hasta el momento... Alimentarla. Buscó algo de comer para ella lo suficientemente "decente", pero no creía que unos fideos instantáneos y una lata de cerveza fueran algo saludable para una niña; al final para desgracia de él, se vio forzado a darle su rebanada de pastel especial que guardaba con tanto cariño, le era doloroso ver como la niña comía cada bocado pero ya nada podía hacer.

Luego de que la pequeña terminara su "cena" lo siguiente que el supuso que seguía era dormirla, lo cual pensó que no sería tan difícil al verla frotándose los ojitos y bostezar. Lo difícil sería dónde dormirla, ni loco la dejaría en su cama y dormirla en el sofá era una pésima idea. Recorrió su casa con la niña caminando detrás de él, entonces se vio iluminado al ver ese armario que ni usaba. "¿La voy a meter ahí?" se preguntó.

-Kagura tu duermes aquí-. Le dijo el señalándole su armario.

La pequeña asintió dirigiéndose al lugar, el por un instante se sintió una horrible persona por querer poner a dormir a una niña de cuatro años en un armario. Por esa misma razón, cuando él se dio cuenta ya había agarrado a la niña y la había recostado en su cama. "Eres débil Gin-san" se decía mientras se alejaba de la niña.

-Gin-chan... No te vayas-. Susurro la niña.

Gintoki la maldijo pero por alguna razón la obedeció sentándose a su lado.

-No me iré así que ya duérmete-. Le dijo el, ella sonrió.

-Gracias Gin-chan-. Dijo ella antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

Gintoki no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de cómo es que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, pero lo que si sabía es que le hacían muchas más horas de sueño, se sentía cansando, demasiado cansado. Se dio un rápido baño pero seguía sintiéndose igual, se dirigió a su habitación dándose cuenta de que la niña seguía dormida. Observó su reloj, era ya casi medió día, luego se dirigió a su cocina para buscar algo que comer para él y ahora para ella, pero recordó que no tenía nada, solo fideos instantáneos por lo que pensó que darle un vaso con leche y después llevarla con el de compras era la mejor idea de todas.

Entonces sintió como alguien tiraba de su pantalón, Gintoki llevo su mirada hacia abajo encontrándose con Kagura parada a su lado con algo de saliva seca en su cara y su cabello siendo un verdadero desastre.

-¿Cómo diablos te hiciste eso en el pelo?-. Se preguntó el mirando fijamente el desastroso cabello de la niña.

-Kagura tiene hambre...-. Murmuró la pequeña aun adormilada.

-Toma bebe algo de leche-. Le dijo el dándole un vaso a la niña, esta lo tomó con algo de dificultad.-Cuando lo termines hay que cambiarte que vamos a salir-. Le comentó el.

La pequeña asintió, una vez que terminó su "desayuno" corrió al baño con unas prendas entre sus manitas, parecía estar emocionada cosa que dejo un poco desconcertado a Gintoki. Un rato después la pequeña salió ya vestida con su corta cabellera mojada, se paró delante de Gintoki quien estaba sentado en el sofá.

-Gin-chan... Kagura no puede peinarse-. Dijo ella algo avergonzada. A él le pareció ridículo escuchar lo que ella decía.

-Puedes bañarte y vestirte sola pero ¿no puedes peinarte?-. Cuestionó incrédulo, ella negó. "¿Por qué a mí?" se preguntaba sintiendo como la desesperación volvía a su interior.-Que más me queda, ven aquí-. Le dijo él.

La niña le obedeció parándose delante de él dándole la espalda, le entrego un peine a Gintoki mientras él se quedaba mirando fijamente la cabeza de la niña sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo peinarla? ¿Igual que el día anterior con esas cosas sobre su cabeza? ¿Eso cómo se hace? Se preguntaba, se dio dado cuenta que ya habían pasado varios minutos por lo que comenzó cepillando el cabello de ella, la niña se quejaba cada que él lo hacía porque siempre termina tirando bastante fuerte de su cabello.

-¡Se acabó!-. Gritó harto.-Las chicas modernas llevan el cabello suelto, mientras estés con Gin-san serás moderna-. Dijo él.

La niña le creyó mirándolo con sus ojitos brillantes llenos de admiración.

Cuando Gintoki termino también de cambiarse tomo a la niña del brazo, la subió en su motoneta y se dirigió al cetro comercial. En el camino iba suplicando no encontrarse con ningún conocido pues muy seguramente pasarían todo el día molestándole y haciendo bromas estúpidas sobre él y la pequeña. Una vez que llegaron, bajo a la niña luego de estacionar su motoneta, después tomó un carrito de compras y por alguna extraña razón sintió como varias miradas se clavaban en él. Quiso gritarles, pero que la niña le pedía dejarla subirse al carrito.

Una vez adentro lo primero que Gintoki metió dentro del carrito fueron dulces, no para ella, para el porqué los necesitaría en un momento de estrés. Después se decidió a comprarle algo de comida, no tenía idea de que exactamente por lo que termino metiendo cosas al azar, a veces Kagura le ayudaba metiendo cosas también aunque parecía no tener idea de que esas cosas eran para ella ya que metía verduras y pues según el a ningún niño le gustan las verduras.

-Oye Kagura-. La llamo Gintoki, Kagura lo miro prestándole toda su atención cosa que lo incomodo de cierta manera.- ¿Hay algo que quieras?-. Le pregunto, sería malo de su parte no comprarle algo para que estuviera a gusto.

-Cereal-. Respondió ella.

-Ve por uno, el que quieras menos de fibra-. Le dijo el desganado.

Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa corriendo por uno de los pasillos, se veía energética y alegre.

Cuando Kagura llego al estante lleno de cereales busco hasta visualizar el que a ella le gustaba, estaba algo alto por lo que la pequeña se vio forzada a estirarse y ponerse de puntitas para alcanzarlo, estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando vio a otra mano tomándolo antes que ella. Fue doloroso ver cómo le arrebataban algo importante de sus manos. La niña dio la vuelta encontrándose con un niño un poco más alto que ella de cabellos castaños y mirara rojiza.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Gintoki escuchó un fuerte llanto, no cualquiera, el reconoció ese llanto inmediatamente. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con Kagura llorando a todo lo que daba mientras en el suelo había una caja de cereal rota con todo su contenido regado por el suelo y que decir de ese niño que estaba frente a ella.

-Kagura-. La llamo Gintoki, ella corrió hasta el abrazándole una pierna.

-Sou-chan-. Escuchó Gintoki esa voz femenina.

Una señorita de cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta llego hasta ese niño que estaba frente a Kagura cuando el llego.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-. Preguntó ella.

-Gin-chan...-. Susurro Kagura.

-¡Ella/Él lo rompió!-. Dijeron los niños al unísono señalándose el uno al otro.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pleito de niños" era algo que subiría a su lista de recargos a cobrarle al padre de Kagura, en esa lista ya estaba acompañarla al baño y peinarla. Ahora esa realmente incómoda situación que involucraba a un "mocoso abusivo", porque eso era el niño claramente mayor que Kagura, y a una hermosa señorita que no sabía Gintoki si era la madre o hermana del niño.

-Yo lo siento mucho, tal vez ellos coincidieron en gustos-. Se disculpó la señorita con una leve risita por lo bajo, Gintoki le sonrió de lado.

-Si claro-. Le dijo el, aunque para él era claro que ese niño quería molestar a Kagura o eso era lo que él veía.-Ella es pequeña por eso llora con facilidad.

-Gin-chan, él le quito cereal a Kagura-. Decía Kagura tirando del pantalón de Gintoki.

-Yo solo lo tome del estante-. Respondió el niño mostrando una carita inocente.

-Sea lo que sea Sou-chan, no hagas llorar a las niñas-. Comentó la señorita.-Anda, discúlpate con ella...

El niño se quedó en silencio varios minutos. Kagura se abrazaba con más fuerza a la pierna de Gintoki mientras miraba al niño con desconfianza. Por su parte Gintoki solo se limitaba a observar la escena sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-Lo siento-. Murmuró al fin.

-¿Ya oíste Kagura? Tú también discúlpate-. Le dijo Gintoki

-No-. Dijo tajante la pequeña inflando sus mejillas.

Gintoki suspiró dirigiendo su vista algo apenado a la señorita, esta le entendió y le dedico una amable sonrisa.

-Es normal que ella esté enojada-. Dijo ella.-Mi nombre es Okita Mitsuba y él es mi hermano menor Sougo-. Comentó posando su mano sobre la cabeza del niño.

"Oh su hermano, ya decía que se veía bastante joven para ser su madre" pensó Gintoki.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Sakata Gintoki y ella es Kagura-. Respondió el señalándole a la niña.

-Encantada de conocerte Kagura-chan, eres una niña muy linda tu papi debe estar orgulloso-. Comentó ella dirigiéndose a Kagura para después mirar a Gintoki.

-Ella... Ella no es mi hija-. Corrigió él.

-¿A no? Lo siento, debí suponerlo viendo lo joven que eras-. Dijo ella entre risas.

-Si bueno, no importa mucho-. Dijo Gintoki.

-Como disculpa... ¿Por qué no comemos en uno de los restaurantes? Tal vez así ellos se hagan amiguitos-. Sugirió ella.

¿Qué más le quedaba a él? Su instinto le impedía negarse a la invitación. Cuando ambos pagaron sus respectivas compras se dirigieron a un restaurante cualquiera que no importaba mucho que tuviera de comer ya que tenía juegos para los niños.

Apenas llegaron se sentaron en una de las mesas más cercanas al área de juegos, Kagura no podía alcanzar la mesa por lo que Gintoki se vio obligado a sentarla en sus piernas. Frente a él se sentó Mitsuba con su pequeño y según Gintoki problemático hermano sentado al lado de ella.

-¿Hay algo que quieras comer Sou-chan?-. Preguntó Mitsuba a su hermano pequeño, este le sonrió.

-Hamburguesa-. Respondió el.

-¡Kagura también!-. Grito la niña como si de una competencia se tratara.

-Oye a ti no te preguntaron-. Se quejó Gintoki.

-Pero Kagura quiede-. Dijo ella bajando la mirada. Gintoki suspiró resignado.

-Bien, te comprare una pero no creo que puedas terminarla-. Le respondió Gintoki, Mitsuba dejó escapar una leve risa.-Iré por ellas-. Anunció.

-Yo iré contigo Gintoki-san-. Agregó Mitsuba poniéndose de pie.-Sou-chan cuida de Kagura-chan en lo que venimos-. Le dijo ella a su hermano pequeño.

Gintoki escuchó como Kagura hacía un mohín, se notaba que a ella no le agradaba ese niño.

-¿No puedo ir contigo hermana?-. Suplicó el niño.

-Alguien debe cuidar de Kagura-chan y Sou-chan es el mayor-. Respondió ella sonriéndole al niño quien pareció un poco molesto.

Cuando Mitsuba dio por terminada su conversación con su hermano pequeño se dirigió con Gintoki a la barra para ordenar comida. Mientras esperaban Gintoki miraba a donde la pequeña niña estaba parada sobre una silla mientras miraba al niño frente a ella como si lo retara.

-Te preocupas mucho por ella-. Comentó Mitsuba haciéndolo reaccionar. "Es lógico, están pagándome" pensó él.

-Es que parece ser bastante torpe-. Respondió el.

-¿Y ella es tu hermana? ¿Tu primita?-. Cuestionó Mitsuba.

-No, ella es... Hija de un conocido que me pidió cuidarla unos días-. "Mejor dicho un mes" dijo mentalmente.-Por cierto tu hermanito parece ser bastante apegado a ti.

-Si bueno, es así desde que nuestros padres murieron-. Comentó ella, "no debí decir nada" pensó Gintoki un poco avergonzado.-Yo me he hecho cargo del desde entonces, al principio era difícil, bañarlo, vestirlo, ayudarle en las cosas que no podía...

-Kagura hace todo eso sola, es un alivio-. Comentó el sintiéndose agradecido con dios por no complicarle la vida con esas cosas que la chica mencionaba.

-Increíble, es bastante pequeña-. Comentó Mitsuba, Gintoki no le respondió.-Por cierto Gintoki-san... ¿Nos hemos visto antes?-. Cuestionó, esa pregunta él no se la espero.

-No lo creo-. Dijo él.

-Ya veo-. Dijo ella pensativa.-Debe ser que eres parecido a alguien que conozco, pero él está en la preparatoria Gintama y a esta hora, debe seguir ahí.

-¿Sabes? Yo estuve ahí, solo que me salí, debería estar en tercer año-. Comentó.

-¡Lo sabía! Entonces tú debes ser el chico que colgó de los calzoncillos a un pobre chico cuando estaba en segundo grado-. Dijo ella.

-¡Ese no fui yo! Fueron los tres idiotas que estaban conmigo yo solo los acompañe-. Se excusó.- ¿Tu como lo sabes?

-Yo estaba en tercero cuando eso pasó, además tengo dos conocidos que forman parte del club de disciplina y estaban vueltos locos cuando eso pasó-. Dijo ella entre risas.

Cuando les entregaron la orden, los dos jóvenes volvieron a la mesa donde los niños estaban. Gintoki se encontró con una Kagura aparentemente enojada con el niño que estaba frente a ella quien parecía estarse divirtiendo molestándola. Gintoki le dio su hamburguesa a Kagura e inmediatamente explotó en risa al ver como a la pequeña no le cabía en la boca, por su parte Sougo comía tranquilamente mientras Mitsuba servía una gran cantidad de salsa sobre su comida; el también decidió comer ayudando de vez en cuando a Kagura cada que terminaba con toda la cara embarrada de comida.

En el momento en que todos terminaron pagaron la cuenta y salieron del local. Kagura de nuevo se aferraba a la pierna de Gintoki dificultándole su caminar mientras Mitsuba tomaba de la mano a su hermano pequeño.

-Su... Gracias por todo Gintoki-san ha sido bastante entretenido hablar contigo-. Dijo Mitsuba sonriéndole amable a Gintoki.

-No hay de que, gracias por la invitación-. Respondió Gintoki.

-Nos veremos después, tal vez Kagura-chan y Sou-chan quieran jugar juntos la próxima-. Comento ella.

-Ella es una enana-. Comentó Sougo, Kagura le sacó la lengua.

-Sí, se nota que son los mejores amigos-. Dijo Gintoki con sarcasmo.-Aun así, sería bueno verte algún día Mitsuba-san-. Comentó.

En ese instante el pequeño niño de aproximados ocho años fulmino con la mirada a Gintoki, fue raro, pero le pareció un poco intimidante la mirada de ese niño. "Este niño es un monstruo" pensó Gintoki. Después de eso, cada quien tomo su camino. Kagura caminaba delante de Gintoki mientras el cargaba las cosas que había comprado, la pequeña parecía molesta, pero no con él obviamente.

-Oye Kagura, no te cayó bien ese niño... ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Souichiro?-. Comentó Gintoki, la respuesta fue obvia cuando vio como las mejillas de Kagura se llenaban de aire.

-Rompió el cereal de Kagura y dijo que Kagura es ebana-. Dijo ella, Gintoki supuso que ella quiso decir "enana"

-Sí, es un chico malo-. Dijo sarcástico.

-Empujó a Kagura-. Comentó ella.

-¿Y tú que hiciste?-. Le preguntó, la pequeña lo miro confundida y Gintoki suspiró por la acción de ella.-Escucha Kagura, te daré el mejor consejo que ni tu padre te podrá dar, cuando alguien te pegue... Tú pégale el triple de fuerte.

Los ojitos de Kagura brillaron admirándolo, asintió alegre una y otra vez al grado de desesperar a Gintoki.

-Kagura puede hacedlo-. Comentó ella.

-Sí, si...-. Respondió con poco interés.

Entonces Kagura se abrazó a la pierna de Gintoki de nuevo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Gin-chan Kagura quiede ser un avión-. Dijo ella.

-Explícate mocosa-. Le dijo confundiéndose. Kagura frunció el ceño.

-Onii-chan sube a Kagura aquí-. Dijo ella señalando sus hombros.- ¡Y Kagura vuela!-. Dijo ella.

"¿Quiere que la cargue?, no, ni loco. Aquí hay mucha gente y podría pasar alguien que me conoce y pensaría lo peor de mí... Jamás" pensaba él.

-Kagura no...-. Decía él, la mirada de Kagura comenzó a bajarse.-Que sea...-. Continuaba, ella parecía triste, "maldita mocosa astuta" pensó.-Ven juguemos al avión-. Le dijo resignado.

Tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la acomodo sobre sus hombros pidiéndole que se sujetara, ella lo hizo mientras reía con alegría y el deseaba irse de regreso a su hogar lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien lo viera. Comenzó a caminar apresurado no se preocupó por la posibilidad de que la niña cayera ya que iba riéndose, apretó con más fuerza las bolsas de sus comprar cuando pudo visualizar las escaleras que lo llevaban al estacionamiento donde estaba su motoneta. Jamás se había sentido tan apresurado por irse de algún sitio.

-¡Kintoki!-. Escuchó que alguien le gritaba por detras. Maldijo recordando que solo había alguien que lo llamaba de esa manera.

-¡Deja de gritar idiota!-. Escuchó otra voz, maldijo nuevamente.

-¡Es que no me escucha!-. Respondió la primera voz.

"Sigue caminando" se dijo a si mismo haciéndole caso a su propia sugerencia. Siguió su camino intentando apresurar su paso cada vez más.

-¡Oye idiota te estamos hablando!-. Le gritó un tercero.

"¡Con una mierda!" pensó él desesperado. Inconscientemente dio la vuelta y acercándose a él estaban esos tres tipos "idiotas" con los que algunas veces se juntaba, los cuales fueron cambiando su expresión al ver a una niña sobre los hombros del chico.

-Gintoki... ¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó uno de ellos sin despegar la mirada de la niña. Era un chico de aproximadamente la misma altura que Gintoki con una larga cabellera color azabache.

-Claramente es una niña Zura-. Le respondió el otro. Era un chico más alto que ambos con una rizada cabellera castaña oscura.

-Eso es obvio Sakamoto, la pregunta es de donde la sacaste Gintoki-. Comentó el tercero, un chico más bajo que todos con una cabellera rebelde de un tono oscuro.

Gintoki no sabía que decir, estaba consciente de que decir que estaba cuidando de la niña desataría las burlas de esos tipos, sobre todo las del mas bajito que era claro que lo detestaba y él estaba igual.

-¡Es obvio es hija de Kintoki! ¡Por eso se salió de la escuela!-. Exclamó el de cabellera castaña.

-¡Eso debe ser!-. Agrego el de larga cabellera.-Ahora que recuerdo Gintoki estuvo saliendo con esa pelirroja de la otra escuela, ya veo de dónde salió la pequeña.

-También podría ser tu ex-novia Zura, si la miras veras cierto parecido-. Agregó de nuevo el castaño.

-No es Zura, es Katsura y esa dama no fue mi novia-. Corrigió.-Aunque tal vez puede ser esa chica por la que Takasugi y Gintoki estuvieron peleando toda una semana.

-¡Si ella debe ser! Entonces Gintoki siempre gano la batalla al dejarle una semilla-. Comentó el otro riéndose.

-¡Hey par de idiotas no es nada de eso!-. Gritó Gintoki.-Además no era necesario dejar mi semilla para ganarle a Takasugi.

-Claro que no, ella ya te había mandado al diablo-. Agregó el mencionado quien había permaneciendo en silencio.-Pero es obvio que esa niña no es tuya, ella no tiene cara de idiota.

-Si hablamos de eso, tal vez sea hija tuya Takasugi, está casi de tu altura-. Respondió Gintoki, el otro lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Entonces explícate que haces con una niña-. Interrumpió el de larga cabellera antes de que ambos chicos pelearan.

"Mierda... ¿Ahora qué digo?" pensó desesperado mientras bajaba a Kagura de sus hombros hasta dejarla en el suelo, ella solo se quedó mirando a esos chicos que estaban frente a ella.

-Estoy... Estoy a cargo de mantenerla a salvo mientras su padre esta fuera arreglando asuntos de vital importancia-. Dijo él.

-Ósea, eres su niñera-. Dijo Takasugi.

Gintoki no respondió estaba pensando en que responder hasta que Kagura se abrazó a la pierna de el escondiéndose detrás.

-Mira Takasugi la asustaste-. Comentó Sakamoto.

-Obvio la asusta, das miedo Takasugi-. Agregó Gintoki.

-Cállate y concéntrate en tu niña, niñera-. Respondió Takasugi con una mirada sombría.

Los ojitos de Kagura comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, hasta que de un segundo a otro comenzó a llorar frente a los cuatro hombres provocando que todos alrededor voltearan a mirarlos de forma desaprobatoria.

-Ya vieron-. Reprendió Katsura.-Ven aquí pequeña ya no llores-. Agregó inclinándose a la altura de Kagura.

Ella sólo lloró con más fuerza haciendo que los otros se rieran de el involuntariamente. Kagura no dejaba de llorar y Gintoki comenzaba a desesperarse de nuevo, sin nada inteligente que hacer volvió a elevar a la niña poniéndola sobre sus hombros.

-Mira Kagura eres un avión-. Dijo en un intento por silenciarla.

Y funcionó, los llantos de ella fueron cesando para la sorpresa de los tres chicos frente a él. Hasta que en un momento ya no quedaba rastro del llanto de la niña.

-Me largo antes de que la hagas llorar de nuevo Takasugi-. Afirmó Gintoki llevándose a la niña sin esperar respuesta.

Camino rápidamente bajando las escaleras del centro comercial hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Por otro lado los tres chicos que había observado la escena estaban boquiabiertos.

-¿Vieron eso?-. Preguntó Katsura.

-Si...-. Respondieron los dos.

Gintoki llegó hasta su motoneta de algún modo acomodo las bolsas que llevaba y a Kagura para después arrancar lo más rápido que podía. "Última vez que salgo de casa, no quiero volver a ver a esos idiotas" se quejaba él.

-Ese amo te asusto ¿cierto Kagura?-. Cuestionó el a la pequeña.

-No-. Negó ella bajando la mirada.

-¿Ah?-. Dijo confundido.

-Es que... Gin-chan estaba ignorando a Kagura-. Comentó avergonzada.

"Se sintió... ¿Celosa?" se preguntó.


	4. Chapter 4

En dos días más Gintoki aprendió varias de cosas. Sobre que Kagura se negaba a dormir a en el armario no porque sea incómodo si no por que habitaba un monstruo ahí, eso hasta que Gintoki fingió matarlo con la espada de madera que tenia de adorno en su sala; desde ese momento la niña dormía sin ningún problema en ese pequeño cuarto. Lo segundo que aprendió es que Kagura no soporta estar con su cabello suelto así que se vio forzado en buscar ayuda profesional en internet para peinarla de una forma más o menos decente. Lo último que aprendió es que la niña tiene un profundo amor por los caballeros del Zodiaco, tanto que el mismo se ha sentado con ella a mirarlos para después ver Bob Esponja completamente y vergonzosamente entretenido.

Cuando Kagura despertó él ya tenía servido su vaso de leche, ya que no tenía nada mejor que darle de desayunar. La pequeña aun dormitando lo bebía para después dirigirse a la sala a mirar televisión. Se había echó una rutina para el en tan poco tiempo, pero él no quería cambiarla, de esa manera no tendría que salir a la calle para encontrarse con personas y verse forzado a dar explicaciones.

Cuando el termino de beber su café, corrió a la sala al escuchar el tema introductorio de Bob Esponja, se sentó en su sofá mientras Kagura estaba en el suelo mirando la televisión muy atenta, eso le hizo pensar que la niña en ningún momento podría estar aburrida por llevar casi tres días sin salir. "Ella está bien" pensó el fijando su atención en la televisión.

-Gin-chan...-. Hablo de la nada la niña.

-No interrumpas, el imbécil de Patricio va a revelar lo que esconde su caja secreta-. Respondió Gintoki.

-Es que... Kagura quiere saber si se portó mal-. Comentó la niña.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Le preguntó.

-Es que Gin-chan no quiere salir de padeo con Kagura-. Comentó la niña cabizbaja.

En ese momento Gintoki se dio cuenta de que Kagura no era una de esas niñas exigentes o berrinchudas, en algunos casos. La pequeña llevaba deseando salir desde hace quien sabe cuándo y él no le importó. "Sigue sin importarme yo no quiero salir" pensó él.

-¿Quieres que vayamos de paseo?-. Le preguntó. Ella asintió emocionada, "podría llevarla a dar una vuelta a la cuadra y ya" pensó para sí.-Pues ve a darte un baño y saldremos.

-¡Si!-. Exclamó la pequeña corriendo a toda velocidad por la casa.

"Espero que nadie me vea" pensó él.

Por otro lado iban dos chicas caminando por la calle, una llevaba una bolsa entre sus manos, su cabellera era larga de un tono morado y usaba un uniforme escolar de marinero que llevaba la falda azul además parecía estar completamente emocionada. A su lado caminaba una chica de cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta, su uniforme era estilo marinero pero era de un completo tono negro, ella parecía sería pero miraba a la chica a su lado algo confundida.

-Sarutobi, dime de nuevo a donde vamos-. Cuestionó la rubia.

-A ver a mi novio-. Respondió la chica dejando escapar un chillido.

-No sabía que tuvieras novio-. Respondió la rubia.

-Él tampoco lo sabe Tsuky-. Comentó la otra.

-¿Que estas queriendo decir con eso?-. Cuestionó la rubia.

-Nada importante-. Le respondió.

Ambas chicas siguieron caminado hasta llegar frente a un gran edificio, subieron las escaleras, la rubia seguía a la de cabellera morada pues no tenía idea de a dónde estaba yendo. Subieron hasta llegar al último piso, caminaron por el pasillo hasta el fondo donde parecía estar el último departamento, por un segundo la rubia sintió desconfianza al llegar a un lugar tan aparentemente sombrío. Por otro lado, la de cabellera morada prosiguió a golpear la puerta de una forma melodiosa a la espera de que alguien le abriera.

-¿Tú "novio" vive aquí?-. Cuestionó la rubia.

-Así es, él es bastante genial... ¡no te enamores de él!-. Exclamó la chica.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, frente a ella apareció un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad con una cabellera plateada despeinada y su dedo metido en la nariz. El rostro de él se ensombreció en ese segundo.

-Definitivamente no me voy a enamorar de el-. Afirmó la rubia al ver a tan "desagradable" sujeto.

-¡Gin-san!-. Exclamó la otra chica lanzándose a el colgándose de su cuello.-Ah pasado tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no despediste de mí? ¡Me tuve que enterar por Otae que te saliste! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!-. Gritaba la chica.

-¡Suéltame maldita sea!-. Gritaba Gintoki tratando de alejar a la chica de él, hasta que lo logró.-No tengo por qué despedirme de ti, no voy a morir-. Dijo despreciativo.

-Exacto, ¡no había razón para una despedida! ¡Oh Gin-san te amo tanto!-. Decía la chica.

Por su parte Gintoki sentía como todo se iba al demonio, ya nada le importaba, si no quería encontrarse con alguien en la calle venía a su casa alguien con quien jamás quisiera encontrarse.

-Lo que sea, ¿a qué viniste?-. Preguntó él.

-Te traje unos regalos para que los disfrutemos los dos juntos y...-. La chica calló en ese instante, dio la vuelta dirigiendo su vista a su amiga rubia que estaba detras de ella.-Ya puedes irte Tsuky.

-¿Que? ¿Solo para esto me pediste que viniera contigo?-. Cuestionó la rubia ofendida.

-Si-. Dijo con simpleza.

-¿Esta quién es?-. Cuestionó Gintoki, la chica rubia se sintió ofendida.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te crees para decirme "esta" idiota?-. Cuestionó la rubia ofendida.

-¿Quién te crees tú para decirme idiota?-. Dijo Gintoki ofendido de igual manera.

-¡Yo soy Tsukuyo! ¿Tú por qué me hablas así?-. Gritó ella.

-Yo te hablo como se de mi gana-. Le respondió el.-Que estés buena no significa que tenga que tratarte bonito.

-¡Repite eso maldito vago!-. Gritó retadora.

-¿Que acaso estas sorda?-. La reto.

El rostro de la rubia enrojeció, enfurecida tomo lo primero que alcanzo lanzándoselo a Gintoki quien apenas y pudo esquivarlo al lograr inclinarse a tiempo.

-¿Que tú estás loca?-. Le gritó Gintoki acercándose más a ella.

En ese momento la chica de cabellera morada comenzó a chillar haciendo que ambos guardaran silencio inmediatamente.

-¡Tsuky dijiste que no te enamorarías de él!-. Gritó la chica furiosa.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Sarutobi! ¿Qué le ves a este tipo?-. Exclamó Tsukuyo.

-¡Eso no te importa deja de fijarte en el!-. Grito la chica rodeando a Gintoki del cuello de nueva cuenta.-Ninguna chica puede quitármelo.

-No creo que exista alguien tan estúpida como para querer quitarlo-. Respondió Tsukuyo.-Nadie se fijaría en alguien tan idiota.

-Es claro que ya te enamoraste ¿qué? ¿Quieres pelear por el?-. Reto.-Ya te dije ninguna mujer en este planeta puede quitármelo.

Las chicas estaban gritando mucho, tanto que Gintoki vio como el vecino de al lado se estaba asomando por la ventana.

-Oigan locas cállense...-. Dijo Gintoki.

-Claro que si cariño-. Respondió la peli morada.-Pídeme lo que quieras

-Tu...-. Apenas iba a decir algo Gintoki cuando sintió que alguien se abrazaba a su pierna.

-¿Lo ves Tsuky? Mi amor va a pedirme algo-. Presumió la chica.

-¿Y a mí que me importa?-. Cuestionó Tsukuyo.

-Tú también cállate-. Dijo Gintoki.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió es que ambas chicas vieron como Gintoki se inclinaba en el suelo y como una niña estaba parada frente el diciéndole algo que ellas no pudieron entender.

-¿Quién es esa niña Sarutobi?-. Le pregunto Tsukuyo.

-No lo sé pero ahora lo averiguo-. Dijo la chica decidida. .

Gintoki dio la vuelta mirando a ambas chicas. La peli morada sonrió con superioridad a la rubia por ello, apenas iba a decir algo cuando la pequeña niña que estaba frente el comenzó a tirar de su brazo.

-¡Gin-chan!-. Grito la pequeña. Gintoki devolvió su concentración a la niña.

-Cierto, cierto-. Dijo el tomando a la niña entre sus brazos para adentrarse a su departamento cerrando la puerta detras suyo justo en la cara de ambas chicas.

Apenas cerró la puerta Gintoki bajo a Kagura, ella le dio su pequeña mano y el la encaminó hasta el baño. "Se puede bañar sola, pero no puede orinar sola" pensaba Gintoki mientras esperaba a Kagura, aunque por otro lado se sintió agradecido de que la pequeña haya aparecido justo en el momento para quitarlo de esa chica acosadora y de esa agresiva desconocida.

Kagura salió del baño volviendo a tomar la mano de Gintoki, este se extrañó pues la niña parecía estar demasiado pegada a él ese día.

-Paseo Gin-chan, Kagura está lista-. Dijo la pequeña señalando su vestido rojo que se acababa de poner.

-Sí, solo falta que te peines-. Le dijo él.

La pequeña se acomodó para que él le arreglara el cabello. Haciendo uso de lo que poco a poco aprendía, de algún modo logro hacerle un par de coletas a la niña algo muy desacomodadas. Luego el prosiguió a cambiarse la pijama y a acomodarse un poco el cabello, una vez listo Kagura lo volvió a tomar de la mano para que ambos salieran.

Justo en el momento en que Gintoki abrió la puerta fue recibido por el "mortal" abrazo de la chica de cabellera morada, la cual, pensó que ya se había ido.

-¡Gin-san volviste!-. Gritó la chica.

-Creí que ya se habían ido-. Respondió el intentando sacarse a la chica de encima.

-¿Lo ves Sarutobi? No te recibió con los brazos abiertos-. Comentó la rubia.

-No te metas en los asuntos de pareja Tsuky-. Respondió ella abrazando con más fuerza a Gintoki.

Eso hasta que el logro soltarse y alejarse lo suficiente mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de Kagura.

-Sí, sigan hablando yo tengo que llevarme a la niña-. Dijo Gintoki buscando alejarse de ambas chicas.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esta mocosa quién es?-. Cuestionó la peli morada.

-¡Kagura se llama Kagura no mocosa!-. Gritó la pequeña abrazándose a la pierna de Gintoki.-Y Gin-chan lleva a Kagura de paseo.

Ambas chicas miraron a la niña sorprendidas. Mientras la peli morada sentía que la niña la retaba, la rubia se preguntaba si era la hija de él o algo por el estilo.

-Si lo que dijo ella-. Agrego Gintoki pensando que la niña estaba haciéndole un favor al alejar a aquellas chicas.

-¿Paseo? ¡Voy contigo!-. Exclamó la peli morada corriendo hasta él.

-¡Gin-chan!-. Grito la pequeña, Gintoki dirigió su vista a ella mientras la peli morada se detenía.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Le pregunto.

-Kagura quiere sed un avión-. Dijo ella extendiéndole sus brazos a él.

El suspiro resignado subiendo a la niña a sus hombros, después de aquello dio la vuelta llevándose a la niña ignorando por completo a ambas chidas. Por su parte Kagura si las miro mostrándoles su pequeña lengua con malicia.

-¿Viste eso Tsuky?-. Cuestiono la peli morada ofendida.

-Sí, claramente la niña no quiere a nadie cerca-. Respondió la rubia de igual manera.

-¡Pero esto no se queda así!-. Gritó la otra chica tomando el mismo camino por el que ambos se habían ido.

Mientras Gintoki caminaba con la niña sobre sus hombros. Kagura cantaba una melodía que se le venía a la mente. El solo pensaba en dar una vuelta alrededor de la cuadra pero cuando pasaron frente a un parque la niña comenzó insistente a pedirle ir ahí y bien, el acepto porque sentía que se lo debía al dejarla tantos días encerrada.

Él se sentó en una banca mientras Kagura corría a los juegos. Gintoki pensó que sería gracioso ver que ella de cayera pero no paso en ningún momento. Kagura se dirigía a la resbaladilla, él pensó que la niña era bastante pequeña para poder subir así que le gritó que sería peligroso pero en ese mismo momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando varias mujeres que eran aparentemente las madres de los demás niños que jugaban en el parque lo miraban enternecidas. "Malditas chismosas" pensaba el sintiéndose entre molesto y avergonzado.

-¡Ya vine Gin-san!-. Le gritaron desde la espalda.

Antes que él pudiera hacer algún movimiento fue rodeado por los brazos de la chica que el juraba aliviado que se había largado. Maldijo su suerte y la insistencia de esa chica aún más cuando de nuevo todas las "madres" volteaban a mirarlo estaba vez con una expresión desaprobatoria.

-Sarutobi... Compórtate-. Escuchó que hablaba otra mujer.

Entre el agarre de la peli morada Gintoki logró girar su cabeza lo suficiente para ver como aquella chica de rubia cabellera caminaba acercándose a donde estaban. La chica rubia se paró detras de la peli morada y sosteniéndola del hombro tirando de este para poder soltarla del chico. Él no lo diría, pero si pensó en darle las gracias.

-¡Tsuky! ¿De nuevo interfieres entre Gin-san y yo? ¿Tanto te enamoraste del?-. Decía ofendida la peli morada.

-¿Que? ¡Deja de gritar tonterías!-. Respondía la rubia.

El sueño de muchos hombres es ver a dos mujeres peleándose por él. Gintoki podría incluirse entre esos hombres pero su sueño tenia a la chica del clima y a su hermana gemela, no una chica aparentemente masoquista, porque eso era la chica luego de ser mandada al menos 10 veces al demonio en lo que él estuvo en la preparatoria, y una chica aparentemente salvaje que acababa de conocer; definitivamente ese "sueño" para él era más bien una pesadilla. Además estaba el hecho de que las "madre" seguían mirándolo, es más, algunas ya se habían juntado en grupos para hablar muy posiblemente de él.

-¡Ya cállense!-. Gritó Gintoki completamente desesperado.

-Eso Gin-san calla a Tsuky para que se vaya de una vez y podamos estar juntos-. Agrego la peli morada rodeándole el brazo.

El apenas iba a decir algo cuando de nuevo sintió como alguien se abrazaba a su pierna, bajo la vista y ahí estaba Kagura mirándolo muy atenta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Le preguntó, la pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-Hey pequeña... ¿Por qué no vas y juegas con Tsuky?-. Dijo la peli morada señalando a su rubia amiga.

La reacción de la rubia fue sonrojarse, a ella no le agradaban mucho los niños y sabía que la haría llorar pero si la pequeña aceptaba ¿cómo iba a negarse? Kagura volteo a ver a la rubia, esta le sonrió forzosamente al sentir la mirada de la pequeña, entonces la niña frunció el ceño e inflo las mejillas como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

-No-. Dijo tajante la pequeña.

Por alguna razón, la rubia se sintió ofendida al ver como la pequeña le mostraba su lengua.

-Y... ¿y por qué no juegas tú con ella Sarutobi?-. Cuestionó la rubia a la peli morada.

-¡Ni una mieda!-. Gritó la niña la nueva palabra que había aprendido hace unos días antes de que la peli morada replicara.

-¡Oye! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-. Le gritó Gintoki, él sabía perfectamente donde lo había aprendido, justo ayer cuando recibió una llamada de sus conocidos invitándolo por ahí y él se tuvo que negar.

-¿Que dijiste mocosa?-. Le dijo la peli morada ofendida.

-Gin-chan, Kagura quiere desbaladilla-. Dijo la pequeña ignorando el grito de la chica.

La expresión de Gintoki se suavizo, se rasco la nuca pensativo mientras le decía a la pequeña que podría lastimarse. Ambas chicas se quedaron mirándolo, parecía un padre preocupado. Eso significa que ambas pensaron lo mismo, la niña era una hija ilegítima.

-¡Gin-san será genial yo te ayudo pequeña mocosa!-. Exclamó la peli morada levantándose a toda velocidad para acercarse a Kagura.-Puedes llamarme mamá Sacchan.

-¿Por qué te llamaría así?-. Cuestionó Gintoki.

-No lo digas Gin-san, la madre de la niña te abandono pero yo estoy aquí, te amo tanto que criare a la niña como mía-. Dijo Sacchan y después le dedicó una falsa sonrisa a la niña.- ¿Verdad que si pequeña?

-Ella no...-. Intentó decir el.

-Sarutobi ¿qué diablos estas diciendo?-. Interrumpió la rubia.

-Que te gane Tsuky, ahora yo seré la madre de la pequeña mocosa, se formara un lazo entre Gin-san y yo-. Dijo la chica, tomo a Kagura entre sus brazos aunque la pequeña no quisiera.

-No digas tonterías, suelta a la niña-. Le respondió la rubia quitándole a Kagura siendo ella quien la cargaba ahora.

-¿Que? ¿Ahora tu también pretenderás ser su madre?-. Le reto.

-Por supuesto que no, la niña no tiene nada que ver-. Le respondió la rubia.

-¡Gin-chan!-. Comenzó a sollozar la pequeña confundiendo a ambas chicas.

En ese momento Gintoki se puso de pie tomando a la niña entre sus brazos, como si fuera magia, la pequeña dejo de llorar comenzando a reírse alegre mientras abrazaba al chico.

-No es mi hija-. Aclaró el desganado.-Solo estoy cuidando de ella, par de locas.

-Lo sabía Gin-san, tú no harías eso con otra que no fuera yo-. Agregó Sacchan.

-Pues ella parece verte como su padre-. Comentó la rubia.-Es claro que está molesta con la presencia de Sarutobi.

-También la tuya-. Respondió el ofendiendo a la rubia.

-En el momento en que bajes a la niña te matare-. Amenazó.

-¡Tsuky!-. La reprendió Sacchan.-Olvida eso-. Agregó, se acercó a la rubia a la altura de su oído.-Si no es su hija ¿no te das cuenta de lo primordial? ¡Quiere quitarnos a Gin-san! Suficiente tengo contigo.

-¿Estás loca? La niña debe tener como tres años-. Le dijo Tsukuyo.

-Pero es astuta-. Le susurró antes de dirigir su vista a Kagura, esta las fulmino a ambas con la mirada ofendiéndolas en el proceso.-Hay que tener al enemigo cerca-. Le volvió a decir a la rubia mientras se acercaba a la niña que estaba en los brazos de Gintoki.- ¡Hey pequeña mocosa! ¡Seamos amigas!

Kagura se quedó mirándola, después le mostro su lengua. Sacchan quiso golpearla.

-¡Vamos Tsuky tu también debes estar cerca!-. Gruño la chica.

La rubia suspiro, sabía a que se refería con eso de "estar cerca" pero aun así se acercó a donde su amiga estaba y le dedico una forzosa sonrisa a la niña.

-Si amigas...-. Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

La niña se quedó en silencio, Gintoki no decía nada, prefirió no hacerlo por la simple razón de que no entendía a esas dos chicas "locas".

-¡Gin-chan!-. Gritó la pequeña.-Kagura quiere ir a casa-. Pronunció.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso-. Suspiró el aliviado.-Ya la oyeron me largo-. Le dijo a ambas chicas antes de tomar su camino llevándose a la niña.

La bajo al suelo, Kagura le tomo la mano a Gintoki. Ambas chicas solo miraron la escena pensando lo mismo: la pequeña las mando al demonio.

-No va a compartírnoslo-. Se quejó Sacchan.- ¿Y viste eso Gin-san le hizo caso a la primera?

-Bueno, le debe tener algo de cariño a la niña-. Agregó la rubia.


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Dónde quedo la libertad que soñé?" Se preguntaba Gintoki mientras Kagura rodaba por el suelo llorando y todo por su culpa, él fue quien rompió el conejo de peluche que Kagura siempre llevaba consigo. En la mano de él estaba su teléfono celular, recién terminaba una llamada que no pudo contestar bien debido al llanto de Kagura, pero si sabía que su amigo Sakamoto, quien le llamo para invitarlo a una fiesta a la cual se vio forzado a negar su asistencia; le diría a todo el mundo que el "gran" Sakata Gintoki, el que se salió de la escuela para demostrar que la vida es mejor sin ella se estaba negando a la diversión. Era la peor vergüenza que pudiera pasarle, por un segundo pensó en lo que cierta mujer mayor le dijo cuándo se salió.

"Tendrás más responsabilidades cuando no estudies"

-Vieja loca-. Murmuró fastidiado mientras Kagura seguía llorando.

Gintoki observo el conejo de peluche degollado, parecía la escena de un crimen. Un crimen que el cometió, pero no era su culpa, le desesperaba ver a la niña hablándole a esa cosa inanimada. Ella debería hablar con otros niños, no en vano había estado llevándola toda la semana al mismo parque.

Su vida se había vuelto una rutina desde ese día que la llevo al parque con esas dos mujeres que lo siguieron, la cual, una de ellas de vez en cuando se pasaba por ahí a "molestarle" pero de alguna u otra manera terminaba sufriendo algún accidente de Kagura como pintura o jugó encima. Gintoki se había acostumbrado a darle algo de desayunar a la niña, que ella se diera un baño y se vistiera, peinarla, ver un rato la televisión y después ir al parque un rato; así todos los días desde hace una semana. ¿Pero que hacia la niña cuando llegaban al parque? Se largaba a jugar sola sin intentar hablarle a algún otro niño.

No sabía por qué era tan desesperante, él no recordaba haberse ido a jugar solo en su infancia, ¿porque la pequeña niña si?

Kagura seguía llorando, por un momento Gintoki se preguntó cuántas lágrimas tenía esa niña, pero luego volvió a concentrarse más cuando comenzaba a sentirse culpable por el llanto de la pequeña.

-Ka... Kagura vamos deja de llorar-. Le dijo el sentándose en el suelo mientras Kagura estaba recostada llorando.

-¡Gin-chan... Lompio!-. Gritaba la niña entre sollozos.

"Eso ya lo sé mocosa torpe" pensó él, comenzaba a sentirse desesperado. Jamás pensó que en algún momento de su vida se sentiría tan culpable y eso que según él había hecho cosas mucho peores.

-Es que... El conejo tenía una enfermedad incurable y tuve que sacrificarlo-. Le mintió, Kagura dejo de rodar por el suelo y comenzó a mirarlo fijo a la espera de que continuara.-Yo no quería hacerlo, pero el conejo me miro a los ojos y dijo "Gin-san... Solo así salvaras mi vida, dile a Kagura-chan que no llore por mí y cómprale un helado para que se sienta mejor"-. Le dijo, agregó lo último en un intento de aliviar su consciencia.

-¿Enserio?-. Cuestionó la pequeña sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que si mocosa tonta, ¿me crees un mentiroso?-. Le preguntó, Kagura negó haciendo que él se sintiera agradecido con su inocencia.

-Gin-chan...-. Susurró la pequeña.-Kagura quiere helado...-. Le dijo.

Él sonrió de lado, sabía que con eso bastaba para lograr que la niña lo perdonara.

Gintoki salió de su departamento tomándole la mano a Kagura, la niña iba saltando alegre repitiendo la palabra "helado", pero esta vez a él no le parecía fastidioso escucharla ya que con eso se podía notar que ya no había rastro del llanto de la niña de hace un rato. Caminaron por las calles mientras él se preguntaba dónde diablos había un puesto de helados, después recordó que en el parque que comenzó a frecuentar con Kagura a veces estaba un hombre vendiendo helados por lo que se dirigió de inmediato al parque. En el camino le pregunto a la niña que sabor le gustaría a lo que ella muy emocionada le dijo que todos, el insistió que eso no se podía y aunque se pudiese no se lo compraría porque sería caro, pero aun así la niña se aferró a ello. El no pudo juzgarla, por un segundo pensó que un helado de todos los sabores era la idea más brillante del mundo.

Cuando llegaron, como todos los días, había muchos niños pero Kagura corrió a donde estaba el hombre que vendía helados y Gintoki fue detrás de ella. Termino comprándole un helado de tres sabores y uno de fresa para él. Después de eso, él se sentó en la banca mientras Kagura estaba de pie frente a él con su sonrisa radiante mientras se comía su helado.

-Kagura… ¿Por qué no vas a jugar?-. Le preguntó al verla parada frente a él.

-Kagura come helado-. Respondió la niña mientras comía entretenida.

-Si pero aun puedes subir no se a los columpios-. Le dijo el, la niña ladeo la cabeza confundida.-Olvídalo, sigue comiéndote tu helado-. Se rindió.

"¿Cómo diablos es tan antisocial? Seguramente su padre la tiene todo el día encerrada" pensó él.

-¡Sougo ven aquí!-. Gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Estaban en un parque, había muchos niños y la voz que grito era la de un hombre, si muy posiblemente era un padre de algunos de los niños. Pero por alguna razón, Gintoki tuvo la impresión de que había escuchado ese nombre antes en algún lugar. Incluso Kagura giro su vista a todos lados buscando de donde provenía el grito, la pequeña camino un par de pasos alejándose de Gintoki y lo siguiente que él pudo ver fue como algo empujaba a Kagura haciéndola caer al suelo. Aun lado de ella cayó también el causante de su caída, Gintoki pudo distinguir a un niño mientras se ponía de pie para ver si Kagura estaba bien.

-¡Te atrape mocoso! ¿En qué planeta se te ocurrió que es buena idea poner pica-pica en las cosas de tus mayores?-. Grito de nuevo aquella voz tomando esta vez del brazo al niño que había tirado a Kagura.

Por instinto Gintoki dio la vuelta encontrándose con ese "mocoso abusivo" que habían conocido hace ya varios días, sosteniéndolo del brazo estaba un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad que él, su cabellera era azabache y estaba usando exactamente el mismo uniforme que el alguna vez uso. Gintoki lo reconoció demasiado bien, ese tipo siempre estaba fastidiándolo, el tipo del club de disciplina.

-Hijikata-kun-. Murmuró fastidiado, el chico pareció reconocerlo.

-¿Sakata? ¿Aún no te arrestan?-. Le respondió el chico quien también parecía fastidiado de verlo.

-¡Gin-chan!-. Sollozo Kagura haciendo que Gintoki recordara que ella se había caído.

Para su sorpresa Kagura no lloraba, solo estaba acuclillada mirando su helado derramado por todo el suelo. Gintoki no supo que hacer, ¿Qué tal si ella terminaba llorando?

-Ay se le cayó el helado a la enana-. Habló el pequeño niño que estaba claramente burlándose de ella. Kagura volteo a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Tu cállate Sougo, estas en problemas-. Le silencio el chico de oscuros cabellos.

-Hijikata-san pero yo no he hecho nada, le diré a mi hermana-. Respondió el chico pareciendo serio. El otro chasqueo la lengua ante la astucia del menor.

-Eh Hijikata ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un niño es más listo que tú?-. Se burló Gintoki, el otro lo miro enojado.-Y tu niño-. Se dirigió al pequeño castaño.-Discúlpate con Kagura por tirarla y dame dinero para reponerle el helado.

-No quiero-. Respondió el niño tranquilamente.

-¡Entupido bastado!-. Gritó Kagura sacándole la lengua, otra cosa que aprendía de Gintoki.

-Tonta ni hablas bien-. Respondió el niño, Kagura inflo sus mejillas haciendo un berrinche.

-Espera un segundo, ¿Quién es esta mocosa grosera?-. Cuestiono el chico frente a Gintoki clavando su mirada en Kagura.-Y tu idiota, ¿Por qué diablos le pides dinero a Sougo? La mocosa no se fija por dónde anda.

-¿Qué estas ciego? El la tiro y es tu culpa por que tu venias persiguiendo al pequeño delincuente-. Se cruzó de brazos Gintoki.-Así que nos debes dos helados, uno de Kagura y uno mío que se me cayó cuando me preocupe por ella.

-Sigues siendo un idiota abusivo, pensé que ya te habían arrestado ahora que te largaste-. Le respondió.-Pero ahora veo que te dejaron una niña ¿de cuál de tus novias es?-. Se burló.

-Al menos he tenido novias-. Le dijo Gintoki, incluso el pequeño castaño se empezó a reír.

-Hijikata-san es un idiota-. Murmuro el niño.

-Tú no digas esas cosas que le diré a tu hermana-. Le reprendió el chico.

-Eres un llorón-. Se quejó el niño.

-¿Eh hablas de Mitsuba?-. Interrumpió Gintoki.-Salúdamela me han dado deseos de verla.

-¿Tu de donde la conoces?-. Le cuestionó el chico que estaba claramente enojado por el comentario, Gintoki quiso reírse.

-Ella y yo comimos juntos, ¿no es así Kagura?-. Comentó el.

La niña no dijo nada, estaba muy concentrada peleando con la mirada con el niño castaño que estaba frente a ella. Se notaba que a Kagura no terminaba de agradarle.

-Deja de mirarme enana china-. Le dijo el pequeño.

-Enano tu-. Gruño la pequeña.

A Gintoki se le ocurrieron muchas respuestas que la niña pudo haberle dado, pero obviamente eran cosas que una niña no debería decir.

-Kagura, ignora al mocoso y ve a jugar-. Le dijo el con dignidad.

La pequeña asintió dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la resbaladilla caminando como si fuera un soldado. Al parecer el pequeño castaño se sintió ofendido pues camino detrás de ella queriendo molestarla, pero Gintoki no se dio cuenta, el también estaba en una competencia de miradas con el chico que tenía en frente.

-Así que la mocosa grosera es tu hija…-. Comento el chico queriendo burlarse de Gintoki.

-Puede serlo, sería una prueba de que tengo más suerte con las mujeres que tu Hijikata-kun-. Le respondió.-Tu pareces ser la niñera del pequeño monstruo, ¿es por su Mitsuba? Parecías celoso cuando la mencione-. Comentó, el chico frente a el frunció el ceño.

-¡Eso es mentira!-. Le gritó.

-Hombre no te pongas así-. Dijo Gintoki entre risas.

Estaban a punto de lanzarse a los golpes como alguna vez lo hicieron cuando Gintoki seguía en el instituto cuando un grito los interrumpió. Gintoki inmediatamente pensó que era Kagura y que ese "pequeño monstruo" le había hecho algo por lo que busco con la mirada a Kagura, se sorprendió en ver a Kagura sobre la resbaladilla riéndose alegre. Por otro lado Hijikata también dio la vuelta a donde Sougo estaba y se lo encontró en el suelo pareciendo que se había caído de la resbaladilla.

-¡Mira Gin-chan! Kagura devolvió tes veces más fuerte-. Exclamo la pequeña, Gintoki no pudo evitar reírse recordando el consejo que le había dado a la niña mientras esta se deslizaba por la resbaladilla hasta llegar a él.

-¡Oye Sougo!-. Le gritó el otro al pequeño niño que se reponía de su caída.

-¡Me las vas a pagar enana!-. Gritó el pequeño furioso fulminando a Kagura con la mirada.

La pequeña le saco la lengua haciendo que el niño se sintiera ofendido. Se levantó del suelo a toda prisa y corrió detrás de ella, ella también corrió buscando alejarse mientras le gritaba cosas que nadie podía entender.

-¡Hey mocoso déjala!-. Gritó Gintoki buscando reprender al niño.

-¡Sougo la mocosa es menor que tú! ¡La vas a lastimar!-. Grito el otro, "¿Está diciendo que Kagura es débil?" pensó Gintoki ofendido.

-¡Kagura! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Golpéalo tres veces más fuerte!-. Le grito Gintoki a la niña desconcertando y ofendiendo al chico a su lado.

La pequeña asintió dejando de correr, encaro al niño y pegado un grito de guerra se lanzó sobre el lanzando múltiples golpes con su pequeña mano.

-Eso es-. Pronuncio Gintoki de forma triunfal, el chico a su lado se molestó.

-¡Sougo maldita sea esa mocosa no es más fuerte que tú! ¡Dale!-. Le grito Hijikata buscando darle ánimos.

El niño logro darle la vuelta quitándose de encima a la pequeña, Gintoki pensó que no podía dejar que ella perdiera.

-¡Kagura usa el Kame Hame Ha!-. Le gritó Gintoki, el otro lo miro confundido pero la niña pareció entenderle pues le mordió una mano al niño.

-¡Sougo por un demonio devuélvele el ataque a la mocosa!-. Le grito Hijikata.

El niño se quitó los dientes de Kagura del brazo, la empujo hasta ser el quien estaba sobre ella, Gintoki comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba a punto de gritarle otra cosa cuando la pequeña volvió a darle la vuelta a base de manotazos contra el niño.

-¡Tienes que ganar!-. Gritaron ambos chicos al unísono.

-¿Qué clase de padres son ustedes?-. Pronunciaron detrás de ellos varias voces femeninas de una forma aterradora.

Ambos dieron la vuelta encontrándose con varias mujeres mirándolos como si quisieran matarlos, mientras otras dos se encargaban de separar a los pequeños niños. Gintoki quiso salir corriendo, esas mujeres sí que estaban asustándolo, por su parte Hijikata quiso hacer exactamente lo mismo, más cuando una de ellas le toco el hombro con una mirada de ultratumba.

"Los niños y las niñas no pelean", "Un niño no debe pegarle a una niña", "Las niñas no se involucran en peleas" Eran las cosas que habían escuchado mientras las mujeres los jalaban de las orejas y del cabello. Luego de un rato el grupo de mujeres los dejaron al fin, ambos estaban sentados en una banca mientras los dos pequeños estaban sentados en el suelo viendo al par de chicos con mucha atención.

-Pelear es malo Kagura, no lo hagas-. Dijo ido Gintoki.

-Sougo, a las mujeres no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa-. Agrego Hijikata de igual manera.

-Gin-chan… Kagura quiere jugar-. Pronuncio la pequeña, lo había ignorado, Gintoki asintió estando aun congelado.

La pequeña sonrió alegre corriendo por el parque, por alguna razón Sougo corrió detrás de ella de igual manera.

-Oye enana ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Le pregunto Sougo a la pequeña, esta inflo las mejillas mirándolo molesta.

-Jugando-. Le dijo ella, la pequeña estaba intentando subir a la resbaladilla de nuevo.

-Pero eres muy enana para subirte ahí-. Le dijo el acercándose a ella, le dio un leve empujón y subió las escaleras, aprovecho para sentarse en un escalón quedando frente a ella.

-¡Kagura iba a subir!-. Le grito ella, el no pudo evitar reírse al verla con las mejillas infladas haciendo un berrinche.

-Bien-. Le dijo el, se inclinó un poco extendiéndole las manos a Kagura para que las tomara.-Mi hermana dijo que fuera amable contigo…-. Comentó el.

Kagura estaba dudosa si tomarlas o no, se quedó mirando a Sougo unos minutos, ella nunca había hablado con otro niño. Entonces un chillido provino detrás de ellos, sonaba como el chillido de un animal por lo que Sougo bajo caminando al lugar del que provenía aquel sonido.

Había una pequeña caja, Sougo se acercó y Kagura iba detrás de él, dentro de la caja habían varias telas y sobre ellas un pequeño cachorro blanco que comenzaba a chillar de nuevo.

-¡Tiene fio!-. Gritó Kagura una vez que distinguió al cachorro. La niña se acercó a la caja acuclillándose para darle una pequeña caricia al animalito quien callo sus sollozos.

-¿Cómo sabes?-. Preguntó Sougo acercándose de igual manera.

Cuando Gintoki sintió que se había recuperado de su trauma recordó que estaba cuidando de una niña de cuatro años, la cual, no podía ver en un maldito lado. A su lado, Hijikata también parecía estar alarmado buscando al niño de ocho años que estaba con él, pero no había rastro de esos dos. "Un ladrón de niños, ¿Qué le diré a ese mafioso que Kagura tiene por padre? ¿Que a su niña ahora la están vendiendo por partes en internet?" pensaba Gintoki aterrado.

-¡Kagura!-. Gritó él.

-¡Sougo!-. Grito Hijikata de igual manera.

Entonces ambos niños aparecieron de algún lado, Kagura llevaba una caja entre sus manos mientras Sougo caminaba a su lado diciéndole cosas que no pudieron escuchar a lo que la niña solo asentía con una brillante sonrisa, "¿Qué? ¿Ahora son amigos?" pensó Gintoki.

-¡Hey mocosa/o! ¿Dónde estuviste?-. Gritaron ambos chicos, los niños los miraron hasta que Gintoki se dio cuenta de que en la caja que Kagura tenía había un perro.

-Gin-chan un perrro-. Dijo la niña con una alegre sonrisa.

-Si ya lo vi-. Le respondió Gintoki.

-Kagura va a cuidarlo-. Afirmo la pequeña, ya estaba cuidando el a una niña, ¿ahora un perro?

-Claro que no, no podemos tener eso en mi casa-. Respondió el.

-Pero… tiene frio-. Dijo la pequeña bajando la mirada, él lo supo, ella estaba a punto de llorar.

-Oye enana el perrito va a estar bien, hay que ponerle un refugio-. Dijo Sougo, "¿Está consolando a Kagura?" se preguntó Gintoki.

-Pero…-. Sollozo la niña.

"Le cobrare 10 veces más a ese calvo de mierda" pensó Gintoki.

-¡De acuerdo se puede quedar! Después de todo luego será problema de tu papá-. Dijo Gintoki sintiéndose derrotado, la pequeña comenzó a sonreírle alegre.

-Eres débil-. Comentó Hijikata queriendo reírse, Gintoki lo fulminó con la mirada.-Vámonos Sougo-. Le dijo Hijikata al niño.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar el perro?-. Le preguntó Sougo a Kagura ignorando a Hijikata.

-¡Sadaharu!-. Exclamó la niña.

-Eso no es un nombre-. Dijeron los tres que estaban con ella, la pequeña se molestó con ellos.

-Sougo, vámonos-. Volvió a decir Hijikata.

El pequeño asintió de mala gana, le enseño la lengua a Kagura y ella le respondió de igual manera para después caminar detrás de Hijikata. Gintoki se quedó observando a la niña que tenía al cachorro y después reacciono, bien o mal, la "niña antisocial" estaba hablando con otro niño. Eso era lo que el buscaba.

-¡Oye Souchiro!-. Gritó Gintoki, tanto Sougo como Hijikata dieron la vuelta.-Dile a tu hermana que espero vengas a visitar al perro-. Dijo él.

"No puedo creer que estoy invitando a un niño a mi casa" se dijo Gintoki clavando su vista en Kagura que se veía tan alegre con el cachorro asintiéndole con complicidad a Sougo.


End file.
